goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Chicken Run
Name: Chicken Run Directed by: Peter Lord Nick Park Screenplay by: David Sproxton Original Story by: Peter Lord Nick Park Produced by: Peter Lord Nick Park David Sproxton Executive Producers: Jake Eberts Jeffrey Katzenberg Michael Rose Music by: John Powell Harry Gregson-Williams Cinematography by: Simon Jacobs Andy Mack Paul Smith (lighting cameramen) Tristan Oliver Frank Passingham Film Editing by: Robert Francis Tamsin Perry Mark Solomon Production Design by: Phil Lewis Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Aardman Productions Pathé Aardman Animations Release: Fox 2000 Pictures Airdate: June 23, 2000 Length: 84 minutes Budget: $45 million Box Office: $225 million Pixar Movie Number: 455 Chicken Run is a 2000 stop-motion comedy-drama film produced by the British studio Aardman Animations. As the studio's first feature-length film, it was written and directed by Peter Lord and Nick Park. It was co-financed and released by DreamWorks Animation and Pathé, with the former distributing the film worldwide except for Europe, where it was handled by Pathé. The plot centres on a band of chickens who see a smooth-talking Rhode Island Red named Rocky as their only hope to escape from certain death when the owners of their farm decide to move from selling eggs to selling chicken pot pies. The film features the voices of Julia Sawalha, Mel Gibson, Timothy Spall, Phil Daniels, Tony Haygarth, and Miranda Richardson. Chicken Run received positive reviews from critics, and grossed over $224 million, becoming the highest-grossing stop motion animated film ever. Also, Chicken Run is the 455th Pixar movie in the 2000s. Plot Mr. and Mrs. Tweedy run a failing chicken farm in Yorkshire; the chickens are caged in the style of a prison camp with a high fence and barbed wire, and two dogs patrol the grounds. Chickens that fail to produce enough eggs are slaughtered for food. Frustrated at the "minuscule profits" generated by the farm, Mrs. Tweedy comes up with the idea of converting their farm into full scale automated production. One chicken, Ginger, has long had visions of escaping with the help of her hen friends Babs, Bunty, and Mac, and two black-marketer rats, Nick and Fetcher, who help to acquire "contraband" from the Tweedys to aid Ginger's plans. However, she is always caught and put into solitary confinement. While thinking of a new plan, Ginger witnesses a Rhode Island Red cockerel fly over the fence and crash into one of the coops, spraining his wing. Ginger and the other chickens help to hide him from the Tweedys and care for his wing, learning that his name is Rocky. Ginger is particularly interested in Rocky's ability to fly and begs him to help train her and the other chickens to do the same. Rocky is coy, but proceeds to try to help train the chickens, unable to fully demonstrate due to his broken wing. Meanwhile strange boxes arrived containing the Tweedy's new machinery and the chicken's food ration is doubled to fatten them. Amid the training, Rocky holds a large party to help relieve the stress, where it is revealed his wing is healed, and Ginger insists he show them how to fly the next day. The pie-making machine is finally working and Mr. Tweedy, who completes the assembly, immediately grabs Ginger for a test run. Rocky is able to save Ginger and helps to damage the machine, giving the chickens only a short time to plan to escape while Mr. Tweedy repairs it. When morning arrives, Ginger finds Rocky has fled, leaving behind a part of a poster that shows him to be a stunt cockerel, shot out of a cannon from a nearby circus and unable to fly by himself. Ginger and the other chickens are depressed. Fowler the cockerel tries to cheer the hens up by telling tales from his days as a Royal Air Force mascot, leading Ginger to the idea of creating a flying machine, called the Old Crate, to flee the Tweedys. All the chickens, with help from the rats, secretly assemble the required parts for the plane from their coops while racing against Mr. Tweedy's repairs. While travelling the countryside, Rocky sees a billboard for Mrs. Tweedy's Chicken Pies and is inspired to go back to help. With the machine now fixed, Mrs. Tweedy insists that Mr. Tweedy gather all the chickens, but the chickens are ready to escape. They knock Mr. Tweedy out and tie him up long enough to complete assembly of their plane. Just before they take off, Rocky returns and joins them. As they are taking off, Mrs. Tweedy chases them down and catches onto a Christmas light strand snagged in the wheels. Mrs. Tweedy climbs the strand, intent on chopping Ginger's head off, while Ginger races to sever the strand. Ginger manages to trick Mrs. Tweedy into cutting the strand with her axe and sends her straight into the vent of the pie machine, causing it to explode. The force of the escaping gravy demolishes the barn they had constructed it in. Later, the chickens have found a quiet island where they can enjoy their freedom and raise their chicks, while Ginger and Rocky have developed a romantic relationship. Nick and Fetcher decide to start their own chicken farm for eggs but disagree on whether to have the chicken or the egg first. Voice Cast • Julia Sawalha as Ginger, who is determined to save her fellow chickens from their impending doom on the Tweedys' farm. She is usually the one that comes up with the ideas and is generally more intelligent than the other chickens. • Mel Gibson as Rocky the Rhode Island Red (or Rhodes for short), an American cockerel who crash-lands into the farm after getting distracted by Ginger, spinning on a weathervane, and bouncing off some telephone wires. • Miranda Richardson as Mrs. Tweedy, a cantankerous egg farmer who decides to convert her farm into a chicken pot pie factory solely for monetary reasons. • Tony Haygarth as Mr. Tweedy, Mrs. Tweedy's henpecked husband. • Benjamin Whitrow as Fowler, a feisty elderly cockerel who regularly prattles about his Royal Air Force experiences. • Timothy Spall as Nick, a smart, portly rat who smuggles contraband into the compound. • Phil Daniels as Fetcher, Nick's slim, slow-witted partner. • Jane Horrocks as Babs, a stout hen with a dim-witted innocence and a love of knitting. • Imelda Staunton as Bunty, the champion egg-layer and group cynic who is the most sceptical of Ginger's escape plans. • Lynn Ferguson as Mac, Ginger's brainy Scottish assistant. Media Release *''Chicken Run'' is released on VHS and DVD November 21, 2000. Aspect Ratios *1.85:1 (Widescreen/''Full Open Matte'') DVD Main Menu *Play Movie *Scene Index *Bonus Features **Deleted Scenes and Blooper Stuff **Commentary with Peter Lord and Nick Park *Languages and Subtitles **English **Brazilian Portuguese **Hungarian **Norwegian **Swedish **Polish **Croatian **Czech Previews *Shrek Teaser Trailer (In Theaters May 2001) *The Road to El Dorado Trailer (On Video and DVD December 12th) *Galaxy Quest Trailer Quotes *Quotes Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:2000 films Category:Theatrical films Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s